Stay with me
by Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown
Summary: ONESHOT: Puppyshipping. Seto finds Katsuya crying and is there to comfort the blonde whilst also confessing his feelings. But it doesn't stay all happy. Story is better than the summary suggests. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Character-Death! Song-fic!


**Stay With Me**

Jou sat slouched in a chair just flipping through the channels on tv "never anything on these days" he muttered to himself. He was trying to get his mind off a certain someone with brunet hair and beautiful shiny sapphire eyes, but wasn't succeeding very well.

"I know just see what's on the music channels" he flipped the tv to one of the music channels to just listen to the song that had just started playing.

**Raindrops fall from everywhere, I reach out for you, but your not there, so I stood waiting in the dark, with your picture in my head, story of a broken heart.**

Tears started cascading down his cheeks as he listened to more of the song. This song made him reminisce even more of the gorgeous sexy CEO.

**Stay with me, don't let me go, ****'****cause I can't be without you. Stay with me and hold me close because I build my world around you, and I don't wanna know what it's like without you, so stay with me, just stay with me here.**

_Flashback_

_Swinging his legs back and forth on a swing, looking up to the clear midnight sky with gem like stars shining brightly, slow tears streaming down his face, he touched a hand to his head to see blood and flinched in pain. He thought back to how he got the cut on his head and why he hurt so much. _

_Dad, I'm home Jou yelled as he walked through the front door. He had just finished his job at a supermarket and it had just gone 9pm. _

"_Whatcha time do ya call dis boy?" bellowed Jou's father from behind Jou. Jou quivered in fear, noticing his father's voice was slurred which meant he was drunk._

"_I-I wa-was at my j-job, I-I norm-ally finish at th-is time d-ad" Jou stuttered turning around to face his father. Just as he turned facing his father, a fist collided with his face, before another and another. Soon he was curled up on the floor whilst his father kicked him in the stomach repeatedly. "Don u talk back to me like that you stupid brat" just as he said this Jou's father grabbed a bunch of Jou's sunshine kissed blonde hair and pulled it back slamming Jou's head into the floor harshly. _

_Tears threatened to fall down Jou's face as he steadily got up off of the floor stumbling as he went from the impact of the dizziness he felt from having his head slammed into the floor. _

"_Get out of this house and never come back" his father finished shouting as Jou walked through the door slamming it as he went. _

"_Mutt?" Jou looked towards the only person he knew that would call him mutt. __'Oh__great kaiba, of all times to see me,' he secretly loved kaiba, no one knew this though, but right now was not a good time to being seeing him._

"_What do ya want Kaiba?" Jou said quietly looking up into the cold sapphire eyes of the CEO who was stood in front of hi_m_. _

"_What are you doing here at this time of night mutt? And what happened to your head?" Kaiba said rather harshly trying to not act like he was concerned and worried about the blonde sat in front of him._

"_That's non of yer business Kaiba, can't ya jus go away and let me be?" Jou said as he got up off of the swing walking away from kaiba. _

_Kaiba stood there blinking for a minute before swiftly turning around and striding after the blonde who was leaving, grabbing his arm and turning him around. _

_Jou flinched at the touch, which made kaiba raise his eyebrow before letting go. _

"_Who hurt you pup?"_

"_Like you care" Jou said turning his head away slowly getting more aggravated by the gorgeous CEO._

"_Oh you can trust that I care pup" _

_Jou's head turned back round facing the CEO again looking quite shocked. "What did you say?"_

"_I said I do care about you" kaiba said sighing._

"_Kaiba?" Jou whispered looking a little puzzled that The Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp cared about him. _

"_You can call me Seto if you wish puppy" If you looked close enough you could see a tinge of red starting to appear on the CEO'S cheeks._

"_I'm no puppy" Jou mumbled as he pouted._

"_You really shouldn't pout like that puppy"_

"_Eh, why not?"_

"_Because you make me want to do this" Just as Kaiba said that he leaned down putting his arms around his puppies' waist and gave him a chaste kiss._

_Pulling apart Jou put his fingers to his mouth in awe, looking at kaiba. __'Whoa, Kaiba seems to feel the same way I feel about him' thinking that chaste kiss wasn't enough; he leaned into kaiba, locking his arms around kaiba's neck and started giving him a chaste kiss, but feeling no response from Kaiba started to pull away feeling a little rejected, just as he was doing this Kaiba leaned in more making the kiss more passionate after coming out of the shocked state he was in. The kiss went on for a while; Jou felt a tongue trying to penetrate his mouth, so eagerly he let it enter. Kaiba and Jou fought for dominance in the fiery passionate kiss. But in the end Kaiba ended up winning. _

_Pulling apart, Kaiba didn't look any different apart from a tinge of red dusted across his cheeks which was the opposite for Jou whose face was now red as a tomato, and a slightly dazed look in his honey coloured eyes. 'Kaiba is one hell of a kisser'_

"_Now listen to me Katsuya" Kaiba said trying to get back to the norm, with his slightly narrowed eyes and voice going back to his usual coldness. _

_Jou snapped out of his daze to look directly into Kaiba's eyes. "What did you call me?"_

"_Katsuya, do you have a problem with me using your first name?"_

"_No, not really, just was kinda shocked to hear my name from you, since you usually call me mutt or pup."_

_Shaking his head at Jou and turning away so Jou couldn't see the blush starting to come back onto his face Kaiba said "You are coming to live with me, because I have a feeling I know where you got that cut on your head, and if I'm right your not returning to your home" he said in a voice which held no arguments._

"_How could you possibly know how this happened?" Jou gave a look of disbelief._

"_Because it's quite obvious that you're being abused, most likely by your father. You attend school always wearing that long sleeved jacket, even when it's boiling outside you insist it's freezing. You also never wear shorts but long pants or track suits and long sleeved tops in pe."_

_Jou didn't say anything after all that Kaiba said, and Kaiba wanted to know why he was being so quiet so he turned back to Jou to see that tears had started to flow down his cheeks again._

_Kaiba stepped forward wrapping his arms around him, whispering in his ear "I love you Katsuya and I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."_

_Pulling away just enough to look into Kaiba's eyes Jou smiled and said "I love you too Seto" before giving him a chaste kiss. _

_Flashback End_

More tears started to flow as Jou screamed "Why, Seto? Why?

Getting up out of his chair, rubbing angrily at his tears still sliding down his face, he walks over to his table picking up a silver picture frame, which held a photograph of his beloved Seto Kaiba and himself cuddled up together, not long after they got together.

**I'm trying and hoping for the day, when my touch is enough to take the pain away. ****'Cause I've searched for so long, the answer is clear. We'll be okay if we don't let it disappear.**

Kneeling down clutching the picture to his chest getting angry whilst he remembers back to what happened between him and his master Seto.

**Stay with me, don't let me go, ****'****cause I can't be without you. Stay with me and hold me close because I build my world around you, and I don't wanna know what it's like without you, so stay with me, just stay with me here.**

_Flashback_

"_What time do you call this?" Katsuya asked sitting up in bed and switched the lamp on by the bed quite frustrated by the time Seto was getting back from work._

_Sighing and rubbing his temples, feeling a headache coming "I call it 3:30 in the morning"_

"_I know what time it is, I mean you are hardly home anymore, you don't spend time with me and Mokuba, all you have time for these days is work, work, work" Katsuya shouted._

"_Mokuba is in bed Katsuya, keep your voice down" Seto said in a harsh whisper._

"_Seto, we need to talk" Katsuya said moving about in the bed._

"_Tomorrow Katsuya, I'm tired" Seto said whilst yawning to prove his point._

"_It's already tomorrow Seto, that's what I mean, you never have any time to just talk to me anymore" Katsuya said feeling upset as well as very angry at the CEO._

"_I only don't have the time, because I'm supporting us all, all I'm doing is for you two"_

"_But Seto, we don't care, we just want you. Mokuba wants his brother back the one that spends time with him, not the workaholic he never sees."_

"_Mutt, just go to sleep, we will talk about this in the morning" Seto said as he climbed into bed. _

_Katsuya was taken back by the old name, and was really upset to hear it from his boyfriend who was laid next to him._

_Seto was almost asleep as he heard his puppy whisper rather harshly into his ear "I won't be here tomorrow Seto Kaiba."_

_Seto shot up to face Katsuya with what showed as anger on his face "What do you mean you won't be here tomorrow?" Seto yelled narrowing his eyes at the blonde._

"_I mean, I am leaving you Seto Kaiba, I am sick of not seeing you anymore, because all you do is work, and I also hate seeing Mokuba so upset because his brother isn't there to see him either."_

"_Fine then, get out, you mutt" Seto sneered._

_Tears threatened to fall from Katsuya's eyes, but he wouldn't cry in front of this rick jerk._

"_Don't worry kaiba, I'm leaving, you won't have to see this mutt again" with that said he turned around and ran out of the door, almost tripping as he ran down the stairs, opening the front door, and running out into the cold air. _

_Flashback end_

**I've searched my heart over so many, many times. No you and I is like no stars to light the sky at night. Our picture hangs up to remind me of the days, you promised me we'd always be and never go away. That's why I need you to stay.**

Jou slides his feet along the carpet as he makes his way to the kitchen to get a drink, just as he reaches in the fridge to get some fresh apple juice he hears the door slam open. He stands there rigid staring at his dad who had obviously just got back from the pub because he reeked of alcohol.

"Da-"before he got to finish he felt a punch to his face, and his father slammed him into a wall. Laying on the floor holding his head, he heard his father walk past him to reach and grab something, but before he could turn to see what, he felt something plunged into his back, yelling out in pain as his dad repeatedly cut into him.

Just as he was about to scream for someone to help him, he felt his head collide with the floor and fell unconscious.

x-x-x

Seto had been distraught about loosing his blonde puppy, and Mokuba made sure to lecture him about how he pushed someone else away. After spending a week deciding if he wanted his puppy back, he decided that he needed him back and he regretted pushing him away.

Without thinking of anything else he got his limo driver to drive him to the apartment that Katsuya had lived at before being with Seto. Seto was only guessing that Katsuya would be there, but either way he needed to see the blonde.

Just as he was getting out the car, he had a bad feeling and proceeded to run up the stairs to find the blonde, he got to the second floor to see the door to Katsuya's apartment open; he slowly walked in, to smell a strong aroma of alcohol, striding over broken beer bottles he proceeded to search the house for the blonde, the feeling something was wrong getting stronger and stronger. By the time he reached the living room he ended up running to the blond's side seeing so much blood surrounding him.

"Puppy?" Seto said reaching and taking his puppy in his arms very worried about how he looked.

"Se-to" Katsuya said opening his eyes to reveal honey pools.

"Don't worry puppy, your going to be alright" Seto whispered trying to stop himself from crying.

"Don't lie to me Seto when you know I'm not going to be alright. I'm dying"

"Kat-su-ya you're not going to die; I won't l-et you." Seto stuttered as he felt tears started to cascade down his cheeks, but not caring anymore.

"Seto, before I go I want to say one last thing to you, I Lo-ve ya, always have and al-ways wi-ll" with that said he reached up and gave the CEO with his arms wrapped around him a chaste kiss, before closing his honey coloured eyes forever.

"Katsuya? Katsuya?" Seto hugged him close brushing his blonde hair out of his face to give him a kiss on the forehead, whilst his tears dripped onto the blonde he was holding. He leaned down still sobbing his heart out for his lost puppy, and whispered into his ear "I love you Katsuya, now and forever."

**Stay with me, don't let me go 'cause I can't be without you. Stay with me and hold me close because I've built my world around you and I don't wanna know what it's like without you. Stay with me, stay, stay yeah yeah. Don't leave. So I stay waiting in the dark.**

Somewhere in heaven a boy with sunshine kissed blonde hair and honey coloured eyes smiled down at the CEO cradling the blonde on the floor, whilst tears amongst tears flowed down his beautiful cheeks.


End file.
